battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Pan-Asian Coalition
The Pan-Asian Coalition, commonly abbreviated as PAC, and often said and pronounced as Pac by European Union soldiers, is a fictional faction in Battlefield 2142 made up of several Asian countries, primarily a military alliance rather than an empire or union. Description The PAC was most likely formed because of the dwindeling resources in the 22nd century, brought on by a new Ice Age. By supporting each other, the member countries of PAC could manage to survive. However, it is presumed that eventually even this failed and all member countries began to suffer from a lack of resources. Eyes greedily turned towards Europe and Africa.However it may be that they were runnign low on resources and THEN formed an alliance and declared war on the EU In the game the PAC team only speak Russian. The reasoning behind this is unknown, but it is probably because the developers didn't think it would be necessary/didn't have time to add lots of other languages for a team. However the EU team in the game have 4 languages based on which language you chose during installation (English, German, French or Italian voice over languages) so this may not be correct. Another theory could be that the PAC team in the game are a majorily-Russian segment of the PAC forces since Russia is closer to Europe and, after invading Europe, continue into Africa. Maps released years later after release (such as Operation Blue Pearl in the 1.51 patch) still have Russian voice overs for the PAC team even though those maps are much closer to other PAC countries (e.g. China). However, these maps do not really count to the storyline since they were community-made maps released in patchs to help make the game more fresh to players. They were not planned to be released during the vanilla game's development therefore there were no other languages for the PAC team to speak on the maps besides Russian. The Cold War The PAC began The Cold War in 2139, invading Minsk, a key EU command center in Northern Europe, with their newly formed Titan fleet in November. The invasion, known as Operation Canute, involving three battalions led by General Arkadi Petrov secured the city for the PAC. The objective of the invasion was to either occupy or force out the European Union and claim any remaining resources for themselves. The PAC took the offensive during the early years in the war; ravaging the European continent before moving to secure more agricultural resources as their population was endangered. PAC eventually won the war in Europe, forcing the EU to retreat to Africa. The progression of the Ice Age southwards evetually descended upon Europe and PAC realised they were in danger once again. Africa contained everything the EU would need to survive whilst Europe was being turned into an ice waste. New plans were drawn up and a new invasion of Africa went underway. The outcome of this is not completely known, however it is implied that the PAC failed to defeat the EU in Africa despite several successes or turned the war into a stalemate, as later engagements in the game detail the EU counterattack into Europe as well as the Middle East and China. The European counterattack into Western Europe inevitably pushed PAC out of Germany and back into Russia, taking everything that they had gained in the war. There is nothing else known past this about what would later happen to PAC, however it is likely that they would not have survived long without natural resources and with the Ice Age consuming most of Russia and Northern China. It is likely that much of their large population was killed during the Ice Age and the survivors headed south towards India or Southeast Asia like Vietnam, where it is warmer. Military The PAC military is known to be vast, far bigger than the EU. They are presumed to have a Titan fleet numbering in the hundreds, possibly thousands, each with its own company and equipment attached. In addition to the Titan forces, PAC has various battalions and ground-based companies. Tanks, APCs, Gunships, Transports, Fast-Attack Vehicles and Assault Speeders are all part of the PAC Military, as well as relatively new Battle Walkers. In the Battle of Minsk alone, three divisions were used in the opening invasion, with many more presumed to be in reserve. The PAC Armies are likely to be made up of conscripts; drafted into the armed forces in preparation for the 'last chance' for the Coalition to acquire the resources it desperatly needed. Soldiers are dressed in a one piece body suit, similar to a flight suit, that is presumably designed to keep the combatant warm in the cold environment of Europe. In Africa, the temperature has become temperate, so this feature is not needed in that environment. Metal braces and pads are used on the legs and arms to add both support and protection to the soldier's limbs. A power-pack is located on the front of the soldiers torso, probably used to power the NetBat System. PAC soldiers who opt for addition armour (with the cost of increased weight) gain special metal plates across their chest and shoulders to give them extra protection. PAC soldiers use the NetBat Helmet as headwear, to give them both head protection and advanced battlefield logistics, as well as communication. PAC weaponry is primarily plasma based, compared to traditional ballistics used by the EU. All of their weapons produce a deep, blue muzzle flash when fired. The standard rifle for the PAC Rifleman is the Krylov FA-37, a lightweight, reliable and durable assault rifle that can be cheaply manufactured and used. Also available to PAC soldiers is the Voss L-AR, a cousin of the FA-37 (however ingame this weapon is available to anyone who has unlocked it). Technology Technology wise, the PAC is far superior to the European Union. Unlike the projectile-based weaponry of the EU, many PAC weapons fire plasma based rounds as well as projectile-based weapons, which are even enhanced over regular rounds. They have begun to perfect hover-levitation technology seen most noticeably on their MBT and Assault Speeder. PAC scientists are also the minds behind the IT-33 Active Camoulage and the DS-22 Sniper Decoy, both extremely advanced gadgets that the EU has even been forced to adopt in order to compete. However, this technology can be often outmatched by the EU's techniques, who rely mainly on armoured units that can hold their ground. Gallery armies1.jpg|The PAC Assault. armies2.jpg|The PAC Recon. armies3.jpg|The PAC Engineer. armies4.jpg|The PAC Support. ru:Паназиатская коалиция Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 2142